Zainab Nerevarine
Zainab Nerevarine is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Path of the Incarnate". Background Objectives *Speak to Sonummu Zabamat, the Wise Woman of the Zainab Tribe. *Speak with Kaushad. **Acquire Expensive Shoes for Kaushad, Ashkhan of the Zainab. *Kill the vampire Calvario within the Nerano Ancestral Tomb. *Return to Kaushad and receive the task to find him a Telvanni bride. **Speak with Sonummu about Kaushad's request. *Buy a slave from Savile Imayn in Tel Aruhn. **Purchase exqusite clothes for the slave from Tel Mora. *Escort the slave to the Zainab Camp and receive the title of Nerevarine of Zainab from Kaushad. Walkthrough :Note 1: The quest to become the Ashlanders's Nerevarine runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the Great Houses. Although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before becoming Ahemmusa Nerevarine, Erabenimsun Nerevarine and Urshilaku Nerevarine as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. : Note 2: The order in which these Tribes are visited and declare the Hero as Nerevarine of their Tribe does not affect the development of the main questline. In order to complete the Fifth Trial of the Seven Visions, the Nerevarine must be declared as such by the Four Ashlander Tribes (Ahemmusa, Erabenimsun , Urshilaku and Zainab) of Vvardenfell. To do so the Nerevarine must visit and complete a number of tasks for each Tribe. Kaushad and Sonummu Zabamat After receiving councel from Nibani Maesa, the Nerevarine begins the quest by traveling to the Zainab Camp that Nibani marked on the map. The camp can be found on the western edge of the Grazelands, between Venim Ancestral Tomb and Sethan Ancestral Tomb. The Nerevarine finds Sonummu Zabamat, Wise Woman of the Zainab Tribe, whom tells the Nerevarine that in order to be declared as such they must speak to Kaushad, Ashkhan of the Zainab. Kaushad, however, needs to receive a gift before accepting to talk to the Nerevarine. Sonummu advises to offer some Expensive Shoes to Kaushad. Once, the gift is offered to Kaushad, he requires the Hero to complete a task for him. This task is to kill the vampire, Calvario, living in Nerano Ancestral Tomb. Nerano Ancestral Tomb If questioned, Kaushad, will give directions to the tomb. Which can be found not far north of the camp, and north east of Nchuleft, between two trees. The Tomb itself contains a small of corridor and two chambers with a few leveled creatures. In the final room of the Tomb, waits Calvario. Once he has been killed, the Nerevarine must return to Kaushad. Kaushad's Bride Upon returning to Kaushad, he tells the Nerevarine that they must bring a bride for him. He further requires that this bride should be a Telvanni high-born, who is "pretty, plump, with big hips". Then, Kaushad tells the Hero to speak to Sonummu. When questioned about Kaushad's request, Sonummu, devises a plan, the Nerevarine should buy a Slave and disguise her, then, present her to Kaushad. Sonummu suggests speaking to Savile Imayn in Tel Aruhn to buy a slave. After travelling to Tel Aruhn, and finding Savile Imayn. The Nerevarine may question her about "something special". Imayn suggests buying an Exquisite Shirt, an Exquisite Skirt, some Exquisite Shoes and a flask of Telvanni Bug Musk perfume, to prepare the disguise of the slave. She indicates Elegnan's Clothier for the exquisite clothes, and Jolda's Apothecary for the Telvanni Bug Musk. And, also explains that both merchants can be found in Tel Mora. Once all is acquired, and the Nerevarine has returned to Imayn, she will sell the slave, Falura Llervu, for 1,200 gold, and suggests to give the perfume and the exquisite clothes to the slave, so that she may dress up. The Nerevarine must, then, escort Falura to the Zainab Camp from Tel Aruhn. Zainab Nerevarine Upon the Nerevarine's return to the Zainab Camp, inside Kaushad's yurt, Kaushad expresses his pleasure in Falura Llervu and grants the Nerevarine the Thong of Zainab as a token for becoming the Zainab Nerevarine. Further conversation with Kaushad reveals that he is fully aware that Falura Llervu is not a Telvanni high-born, a point which does not anger him, but he is rather impressed with the Nerevarine's cunningness. And gives the Nerevarine a wedding gift. Rewards *Thong of Zainab *Ashkhan's Wedding Gift Gallery Kaushad.png|Ashkhan Kaushad Nerano_Ancestral_Tomb.jpg|Nerano Ancestral Tomb Falura Llervu.png|Falura Llervu Journal Trivia *If a Telvanni Council member is questioned about Kaushad's request their disposition will drop by 10 points. fr:Nérévarine des Zaïnabs